youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Pause
Lost Pause, also known as Noble, is mostly know for his Let's Plays of Visual Novels or games with Visual Novel elements. He has also done a few skits (many of which he claims to regret doing.) His eccentric and rather wacky personality causes people to ask if he's on drugs at times, which he has repeatedly denied. He's good friends with fellow anime YouTuber Joey, aka The Anime Man, and has also done a few collaboration videos with him, as well. On Thursday, the 3rd March, Lost Pause's main channel was terminated during a Rabi-Ribi live stream on Twitch. Noble was advised when Misty Chronexia receive a notification from a person about the termination. The final strike that terminated his channel was a fanmade 3D MMD of his mascot, Lily (by Ianah/いやな) due to "violating YouTube's policy on nudity or sexual content". On Monday, the 7th March, Lost Pause's main channel has been reinstated but the 2-week ban set by Youtube before taking down his channel was still in effect. His channel has received no further incidents after this. Sakura Series Noble has full playthroughs of every single Sakura game on his channel and credits his Sakura Spirit Let's Play as the reason for his channel's success. The Sakura games are all Visual Novels, games that are essentially picture books with some of them having 'Choose Your Adventure' elements that give you an ending based on the choices you made. These games are made by Winged Cloud Princess Evangile Noble's longest running series is on the Visual Novel, Princess Evangile. The early chapters of the game were uploaded to Youtube, before having to stop temporarily due to a C&D by the developers of the game, MangaGamer. Noble decided to stream the rest of the game on Twitch to counter this, but received personal permission to continue making videos anyway. The raw streams are uploaded to Youtube and each episode from this point is considerably longer as a result. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth Series A Japanese Role-Playing Game or JRPG with Visual Novel elements. This game is based on the real life Console War with the various game consoles, engines and dev companies being personified into characters. The game is considered a satire and has many references to the gaming industry culture both new and old. This series gave the channel a massive boost in subscribers likely because of Noble's humorous commentary and the fact that he was one of the few people who actually has a Let's Play on these games. Some of the game's characters and jokes are constantly referenced in his other videos. * Re;Birth1 - Full playthrough on Youtube with the True Ending acquired * Re;Birth2 - Full playthrough on Youtube excluding the final episode which was streamed to Twitch first. True Ending acquired despite threats to play the Conquest Ending * Re;Birth3 - More than half of gameplay streamed to Twitch first likely due to dialogue and cutscenes being longer and offering almost no room for gameplay in an average video length of 30 minutes. True Ending acquired with currently no plans for post-game content. The Semi-Colon The semi-colon in the game's title is considered weird and unnecessary by Noble and constantly mocked, especially in Re;Birth1 episodes where he would address the game as 'Hyperdimension Semi-Colons' Roleplay Characters These characters occasionally show up in Noble's videos either though Twitter accounts or Noble's own editing and commentary. They usually retain the personality they have from the series they belong to. Lily Noble currently has a mascot for his channel named Lily, a fox-girl mechanic drawn in anime-style created and given to Noble by Winged Cloud, the creators of the Sakura games, as a gift. (Probably because he keeps playing their games.) Lily was introduced to the channel on February 7th, 2016 in the video "THE NEW ANIME FACES OF LOST PAUSE" as Noble's new anime mascot along with his own anime avatar, and she has showed up in nearly every video ever since. She has also 'taken over' Noble's Twitter account in the form of fan art submissions. She wants to "secretly" keep Noble for herself and always gets onto Noble because he won't pay her in bishies, which is, oddly enough, the Japanese word for "pretty boys". She is good for the channel since she is also about as big of a pervert as Noble is and she can be necessary for anytime Noble needs some extra help with the channel. She also has 2 non-canon YouTube channels and a couple Twitter roleplay accounts which she uses to participate in Noble's 'Ask Senpai' Q&A Series Panterbell Blanc Gustav Personal Life PETS Noble has one cat as a pet, who he has mentioned on occasion, especially when he's talking about catgirls in games and anime, in which he would make jokes about his cat. The first time his cat has ever been seen in his video, to confirm its existence, is in the video "GET ALL WAIFUS - Finale - Noble Goes to Japan III (Fan Game)" in which Noble moved the camera over to view his cat laying on his bed. Good Friends On YouTube # TheAnimeMan(Joey) # Misty Chronexia(Misty) # Einshine(Shine) # The Gentlemen Voice # Akidearest # The Anime Brain # AzukanoAMVs Videos # Towerfall # Quick Look # Jade # Sakura Spirit # My Ex Boyfriend the Space Tyrant # Trails in the Sky # The Sacred Tears TRUE # Delz # Shan Gui # Lily's Day Off # Love Sniper # Comedy Club # Happy Wheels # Hatoful Boyfriend # Visual Novels # Kawata Shoujo # Starswirl Academy # Valkyria Chronicles # Thank You Vids # If Minecraft Was A Terrible Porno # Oculus Rifting # Tokyo School Life # Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 # Huniepop # Nekopara # Hatsune Miku Waifu Game # Kagamine Rin Waifu Game # The Reject Demon Toko # Sakura Angels # Hatsune Miku Idol Game # Akiba's Trip # The Fruits of Grisaia # Sakura Fantasy # Noble Goes to Japan(Fan Game) # Funny Montages # Kokoro no Doki Doki Senpai w/The Anime Man # Princess Evangile # Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 # Random Funny Videos # Ask Noble Senpai # Sakura Santa # Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3 Quotes Intro & Outro Quotes # "Hey, what's crackin' guys!" # "And i'll see you beautiful sons of guns again....next time." 2015 Quotes # "He's so enormous!" # "Are we going to play Battleship? I lye down and you blow... No, that's Pearl Harbor." # "Boobies...Loved no matter how big they are." # "I'm sorry door. I really love you, but I'm so violent with you. I know you're a masochist." # "She's gonna f*ckin' kill me!" # "Got my waifu pregnant...Noble's got game!" # "I would do me." # "Something else is grow...no Noble, don't finish that sentence." # "Ah! Ah yeah guys, soak this in!" # "I like my women like I like my books...leather bound." # "That's how I read my books.....f*ck clothes." # "A little bit of naked time is healthy, guys." # "Just cause I look at a few boobies, it's not a big deal." # "Oh, what the f*ckity sh*t!" # "Let me cuddle this cat to my boobs, now what were you saying to me?" # "I wouldn't mind suckin' up to somethin' if ya know what I'm sayin'...but the cat beat me to it." # "I still think I'm a pervertdere, but I don't think that one exists." # "Well, we can start scissoring later." # "Got Chips?" # "I'd say this is a 100 accurate super % realist portrayal of me. Jiggle physics included." # "Why is it that even if a girl treats me bad, I still accept and love her? I need waifu help." # "Yup, it's just as crazy as we left it. And I wouldn't have it any other way." # "Panterbell may be an evil god, but he his very beautiful. Why are all the bad ones so good?" # "Man, these endings. I can certainly say I feel the love in this. XD" # "Happy national lesbian day! It must be trending now." # "This game wastes no time with fan service. That's my kind of game." # "I still stand by the bigger your boobs are in this game, the more plot relevance you have." # "Personally, I like more plot with my 'plot.' It makes me care more about the 'plot'." # "Gotta say, some girls look really cute when they're mad. Though I usually don't like what comes with it." # "And so the boobie adventure begins..." # "The butt jokes will never REAR END!" # "Things are getting a little CHEEKY today!" # "I didn't mean to be the BUTT of the joke!" # "I like things that are rear in my way!" # "We stay classy here at Lost Pause. So dang classy." # "Noble can speak, that was amazing Noble, that was a sentence. That was indeed a sentence." # "Take me sleep! Take me now!" # "Oh yes, pillow! We're gonna make sweet, sweet love tonight!" # "Am I wearing a thong, guys?" # "Boobie rubbin' time!" # "It's gonna be a FULL MOON tonight!" # "Well I'm pretty rock hard too, guys." # "I'm gettin' a good look of the moon myself." # "Clench the Butts!" # "The slime never even asked for a date! The nerve!" # "Oh no, it's going up the butt, too!" # "Oh gawd, I'm totally nude." # "I got violated by a slime, woman!" # "Helicopter, helicopter!" # "Whirl pool, whirl pool! That's the female helicopter." # "Gagged by slime!" # "I'm sorry for being nude!" # "Did somebody order some drama with their boobies?" # "Well girls, there's another way we can keep warm." # "No animated Japanese school girls will be safe from me..." # "I like how they moan." # "Remember guys, we can't lie if we want a piece of that tush. Sir Mix-A-Lot has this in the bag." # "It just goes to show guys, honesty is the best when going for some of that tush." # "I know I'm stupid." # "And no fat pikachus were harmed in the making of this video." # "I didn't know what I was supposed to do?" # "Stay Classy." # "Thanks for your pickle, girl." # "Your pickles were delicous girl, I loved putting them in my mouth and just licking them." # "Why are the cute ones always dudes?" # "She's pressing her boobies into mine." # "I got slimed all over." # "Let's get naked guys!" # "Let's spank this b*tch!" # "My butt is super clenched now! It's been spanked too much, and now it's clenched!" # "Were ya turning girl? Common back!" # "F*ck everybody!" # "This video was brought to you by Michael Bay." # "Am I Kawai Desu, Senpais? # "How stinky am I?" # "She's a stinky woman!" # "Time to get naked, boys!" # "Come into my gaping mouth!" # "There's hair everywhere!" # "Gotta get that pussy, guys!" # "I'd f*ck a tree!" # "I'd except being a female." # "How many monkeys can you get?" # "Noble approved!" # "What's with the vagina?" # "Laugh at my big boobies!" # "I touched an apple inappropriately." # "I always laugh at big titties." # "I love butts." # "We all eat meat." # "Oh god, they're all coming."" # "It's grinding time, Nepgar. Hope your butt's clenched." # "I got 2 more girls to do here." # "Stop resisting. You'll love it." # "I love the clits." # "I like full frontal nudity." # "I like racism better." # "Grab onto my wang. I left it open." # "How come your wang is fragile?" # "Hey, stop touching my ass." # "You just planted one right on my face." # "Joey's slowly crawling across man bodies for me here." # "Jebus, your dick is wiggling around like crazy." # "Grab onto something, bitch." # "You're fisting that goat." # "I have to grab his dong." # "Joey, you're clasping my donger." # " 2016 Quotes # "I got nothing against butts." # "Okay. now it's just going everywhere." #"Poop gets me excited." #"I do like my poop." #"Especially after eating that chocolate." #"Did she break his dick?" #"Everyone needs to fuck." #"That is a big monkey." #"I want the butt." #"I almost got that in." #"I enjoy laughing at myself." #"Japanese people, they love their 15 year olds." #"I love big butts." #"There's nothing wrong with being super gay." #"Filfty Frank, best anime!" #"Bootyslap!" #"It's been on my mind for thousands of years.....yes, I'm over 1,000 years old." #"Today, we're gonna look at my poop together." #"MLG YouTube Poop.....even I don't know what that shit is." #"Let's enjoy this poop together." #"I have to just take it all in." #"The pussies always run away from me." #"That's a big cock." #"I like doing short ones." #"Taking his clothes right off." #"That's a buldge that man has right there." #"I thought you were a boy...YOU'RE NOT A BOY!" #"Death by nosebleed." #"Japanese are very loose with their butts." #"Is this game gonna get harder?" #"I'm fucked." #"Fuck off you fucking disasters, cancerous, fucking bitches!" #"They're coming all around me!" #"There is so much cancer!" #"Today we're gonna do Loli's!" #"We're gonna see if you can recognize them iddy biddy titty comiddy girls." #"Last time we did the big boobies, today we're gonna do the small boobies!" #"Let's test my loli knowledge." #"Can't offer boob crown without boobs." #"Take it up your butt!" #"No homo...unless you're Joey." #"Fart right in the face." #"Why would you stick your finger in there?" #"That's some awesome worm action." #"Too much often." #"Yes, people scream at me a lot." #"When don't I look fabulous?" #"Even I can't remember all this shit." #"I did this guy not too long ago..." #"Taking his clothes off. That is a bulge that man has right there." #"Hell yeah, get that meat brother." #"Lots of cream, baby!" #"I like the taking the shit." #"What is Bill Cosby doing with that magical weaner?" #"At least I didn't burst out laughing like a retard every five seconds." #"Why did I call myself a retard?" #"That is a bald head." #"I would do them." #"Get closer to the action." #"Yeah, yeah, Noble likes!" #"I wanna go in there and see what's under their skirts." #"You can only do so much." #"I wonder if they've released Neko models so people could play with them." #"I'm so bad." #"I am the upmost class here." #"Oh my gawd, that's my face." #"I loose sleep for you guys." #"Why did you use my face?" #"Jump Noble scares." #"I have no dignity left after that." #"I do everything bad to myself." #"That was Joey. We helicoptered together." #"I love my boobs alright?" #"That is a tiny penis there." #"I creep myself out." #"Some people have fetishes, alright?" #"Facking Donald Trump Again?" #"Lotta People Like the Uhh..." #"I definitely like my chocolate." #"I'm just naturally stupid and laugh a lot." #"It's alright, she's dead." #"Gay Basketball, I love it." #"Get right into the friendzone!" #"I've got good advice here guys, listen to Senpai Noble, papa Noble knows what's up." #"Let's rush into the girl's restroom." #"Let's just do Mikasa, baby." #"This is not getting any harder right now." #"That's a pretty good looking weanie." #"Fuck that bitch." #"Great, I'm a fucking retard." #"I got laid, mom!" #"Fuck me." #"I have sex with The Anime Man." #"I accept all ships." #"Noble doesn't give a fuck." #"I can only see gay." #"Do girls have a field manager? Let me buy that book." #"We do stupid here at Lost Pause." #"We just like our crack." #"Yes, that was quite the ass." #"Big dick." #"Who hasn't drawn dicks in their life?" #"He got impaled in his butt." #"She has a big ass." #"Just right into that crack." #"I'm gonna be kissing a lot of guys." #"Let's rid the world of buttholes, one butthole at a time." #"Akeno: Part angel, part demon babe, 100% sex." #"You guys like the crack. I like fueling the crack." #"It's an interesting thing that happens to what happens." #"That's just a meatball." #"I just wanna lick them." #"How did that slip in?" #" Copyright and Flagging Issues Termination(March 3, 2016-March 14-2016) On March 3rd, 2016 Lost Pause was Terminated due to a Community Guidelines strike. Noble and his followers are currently appealing the decision. As of March 7th 2016, the Main Channel of Lost Pause was reinstated on Youtube but he still had a 2 weeks ban so he couldn't upload anything until then. As of March 14, 2016, his 2 week ban was lifted and he was allowed to upload videos on his main channel again. Another Flagging On March 17, 2016, Noble got flagged once again by a Japanese company for a reaction to DanMachi Abridged Episode 1. However, he insured his fans that he's in no trouble this time, due to him being more experienced now and th us being able to combat it much easier. His main channel remained up the entire time, he was still able to upload videos. However, he also said that he removed many of his abridged series reactions due to this occurrence and will likely not do any more. Aftermath Noble has deleted, or otherwise made private nearly all his videos on HuniePop, H-Patches of Sakura Games, and a few other videos that may risk another termination. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers